1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio control transmitter, and more particularly to a radio control transmitter for carrying out radio remote control of movement of a model object such as a model airplane, a model helicopter, a model car or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various kinds of radio control transmitters have been used for carrying out remote control of model airplanes or the like.
A conventional radio control transmitter is typically constructed in such a manner as is shown in FIG. 2. More particularly, the conventional transmitter generally designated at reference numeral 101 includes two sticks 102 and 103 arranged so as to pivotally moved in directions indicated at arrows A and B and those of C and D, respectively. Pivotal movement of the stick 102 in the directions of the arrows A and B causes an elevator and a rudder of a model airplane which is an object to be controlled (hereinafter referred to as "controlled object") to be controlled, whereas pivotal movement of the stick 103 in the directions of the arrows C and D controls a throttle and an aileron of the model airplane. The transmitter 101 also includes trims 104 and 106 for carrying out the fine adjustment of neutral positions of the stick 102 for the elevator and rudder, respectively, and trims 105 and 107 for carrying out fine adjustment of neutral positions of the stick 103 for the throttle and aileron. Reference numeral 114 designates an indicator for indicating a value of voltage of a battery or the like. The transmitter 101 further includes cylindrical control knobs 201 and 202 for exponential function of exponentially varying control characteristics of the sticks 102 and 103 for the rudder and throttle, respectively, and a transmitter antenna 112. In addition, the transmitter 101 is provided at a lower portion thereof with a segment display section 203 and a setting switch 204. The display section 203 is adapted to display a current time, an elapsed time or the like at alphabets and numerals depending on operation of the setting switch 204.
Control of a controlled object by means of the transmitter 101 constructed as described above is carried out in such a manner that the trims 104-107 and knobs 201 and 202 are suitably set while observing scales arranged adjacent thereto, and then the sticks 102 and 103 are operated. An elapsed time after start of the operation or the like is displayed at the display section 203.
The radio control transmitter described above permits operation of the trims and control or adjusting knobs to vary control characteristics of the sticks. However, the amount of control of the sticks by the trims and adjusting knobs is indicated only by the scales arranged adjacent thereto, resulting in the transmitter failing to indicate its whole control characteristics set. Accordingly, the transmitter causes operation of the sticks to fail to specify movement of the controlled object, resulting in the fine remote control of the controlled object being highly difficult.